A Lullaby of Whiskey and Passion
by goof26
Summary: Bella fell in love with Edward in high school, but then he left.  She then marries Jacob, but he gets deployed, leaving her all alone in Boston.  When Bella and Edward meet at a coffee shop one day, will the spark return?  Will Bella forget about Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea for a story while I was listening to the radio and the Brad Paisley/Allison Krause song "Whiskey Lullaby" came on. I have always loved this amazingly sad song, so I am hoping that I can do it justice with this song. Let me know what you think! **

BPOV

I can't believe that this day is already here and I am finally going to marry Jacob Black.

_~flashback~_

Two years ago when I moved up to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona when my mom remarried a guy that I just could not stand to be around, I never thought that I would fall in love and stay in this God forsaken small town. I was only seventeen and wanted nothing more to finish high school and move to southern California where it would always be warm and sunny and I could get away from my family and just be. However, fate had a different idea.

My first day of school was horrendous.

When I woke up that morning, it was raining hard, I didn't have the proper shoes for the weather so my socks were soaked instantly, my jacket wasn't warm enough, and my truck was so loud you could probably hear it from a mile down the road. Then, when I pulled up in the parking lot and stepped out of the cab, I slipped and fell on my ass in front of what was probably the whole population of Forks High.

I ran into the building and to the office then, wanting to just get out of everyone's sight and pick up my class schedule. Once I placed all of my belongings in my locker, I made my way to my first class of the day, Spanish. I arrived ten minutes early and was the only one in the classroom for some time. I met a very nice girl named Angela in this class, and she offered to help me get caught up on what they were currently working on, since I had started two weeks into the quarter.

The next few classes were a blur, and then it was time for lunch. I met up with Angela and sat with her crew. I learned everyone's names that first day: Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Ben.

It was half way through the meal that I felt his eyes on me.

I turned and caught the gaze of bronze-haired, green-eyed perfection.

He turned away immediately, a faint blush settling on those perfect cheek bones.

"Angela," I whispered, when I finally turned away from him. "Who is that guy over there?"

"Oh, him? That's Edward Cullen and the people he is sitting with are his sisters Rosalie, the blonde, Alice, she is the short girl with the pixie cut black hair, and his brothers Emmett, the big guy, and Jasper, the other blonde," she explained.

And so began my obsession with Edward Cullen.

I made it through my next two classes just fine, but my final class of the day was Advanced Biology, and I was not looking forward to it. Though I was a good student and had done very well in science classes at my high school in Phoenix, I was not looking forward to having to go through this stuff again. I was really dreading the part where we would have to dissect an animal and do blood testing. Yuck.

I got lost on my way to class and finally arrived a good five minutes after the teacher had started talking. He introduced me to the class (how embarrassing!) and then told me to sit in the only open seat left: the one right next to Edward Cullen.

We made small talk throughout the first class as we looked at slides containing the different stages of mitosis, and before the class was over we had exchanged phone numbers and email addresses. He had also, very inconspicuously, pulled out his phone and added me as a friend on Facebook.

By the end of the quarter, Edward and I were inseparable. All that changed when his dad was transferred to a hospital in Boston. He told me after I had Thanksgiving dinner with his family, and they were gone a week later. He promised to stay in contact, but after Christmas and New Year, we hardly ever talked. I only knew about his life from what he put up on his Facebook account.

Jacob Black and I started to date during spring break that year, and we were engaged by the end of the year, when we both graduated from high school and he left to join the army. I began to plan our wedding for the following summer and would leave for school at Harvard at the end of August. I was happy.

Two days after the engagement I went on Facebook to check on Edward, something I did about once a month, and discovered that he had blocked me. Stange.

_~end flashback~_

"Are you ready Bells?" my father asked from the doorway. He was wearing a very nice black tux with a white shirt and a black vest and tie. He looked really good, and had even gone to the barber to get his hair cut and mustache trimmed for the occasion.

My long brown hair was styled in ringlets that fell down my back in the perfect tousled look, being held up at the sides by matching jeweled clips. I decided to forgo the veil, and instead went for a dress that had off the shoulder straps, a trumpet flare, and had a small amount of detail in the front. The back was another story. The satin fabric fell low, but my back was covered with sheer lace that had a beautiful floral pattern and was accented with beading. It was beautiful.

I smiled at my father, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and let him lead me down the isle toward Jacob.

After the ceremony, we had a small reception, and then we headed off to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

We spent a blissful week basking in the sun and each other before returning home to Boston, where Jacob and I were renting a nice two bedroom apartment. I unpacked our suitcases, putting the dirty laundry in the hamper, and he ran downstairs to retrieve the mail.

"Bella?" Jacob called from the door when he returned.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you come to the living room please?"

I knew instantly from his voice that something wasn't right, so I quickly made my way from our room to find him in the living room. "What is it?"

All he did was hand me a letter. I read it quickly before dropping it to the ground and pulling Jake in for a hug. I clung to him as we both began to cry.

He was going to be deployed on July first. Today was June twentieth.

**Hey everyone! Hope you like the first chapter. I really don't know how the whole military thing works, but I wanted him to find out in letter form so this scene could unfold the way it does. Let me know what you think! **

**As a side, I am currently in school and planning my own wedding so I am not sure how often I will be updating yet, but I am sure this will be a great stress reliever (not to mention distraction) so don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops! So last chapter I forgot to give credit to the lovely Stephanie Meyer for writing the Twilight series and creating such fun characters to work with! So Stephanie, here's to you!**

**For now I am planning on having this story be from Bella's point of view, so I don't plan to put "POV" at the beginning of any chapter now unless I change my mind.**

**Other than that, I don't really have much to say, so let's get to the point…chapter 2!**

Jacob and I tried to do as much as we could before he had to leave. We finished opening our wedding gifts, wrote lists for thank you cards and spent every waking moment we could with one another. When we were together, we rarely left the comfort of our bed unless we needed the bathroom or food. It was the best week and a half, other than our wedding and honeymoon.

The night before he had to leave, Jake took me out on a romantic night out. We went out to dinner at a black-tie restaurant. My friend Alice had come over the help me get ready, selecting a black, knee-length spaghetti strap dress with a modest heel, which I hopefully won't trip over. Jake was dressed in his dress uniform, hat and all, and it made me weak in the knees.

When sat down and I looked at the menu, I just couldn't choose between the steak and shrimp and the chicken alfredo, and Jake told me to order one and he would get the other. It was so sweet of him. When our meal came out, he surprised me again by having a bottle of wine brought out, and a glass was poured for each of us. It was a delicious white wine and I made a mental note to look for it in a liquor store later.

"Bella," Jake suddenly said, reaching for my hand, "I just wanted to let you know that these last couple years with you have been the best years of my life. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jake," I answered, smiling sweetly as I took his hand.

"We can get through this. I will only be gone for a few months, and we will have a lifetime to make it up."

Once the words left his mouth, my eyes began to water. Even though I knew he was only going to be gone for a little over a year, I still couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Babe, I just don't know what I am going to do with myself."

"Well, you start your new job on Monday, so that will take up some time," Jake reminded me. When I had found out about his deployment, I had called me boss and asked if I could have his last few days at home off so I could be with him and delay my first day 'on the job,' and she thankfully consented. "And you will always have Alice, Emmett, and Jasper to hang out with. They will keep you distracted."

"I know, but I still won't have you."

"I will call you as often as I can. And we can always try to video chat when that is available. We will figure it out," he assured me.

All I could do was give him a small smile.

We left for home shortly after our discussion, neither of us feeling up to sharing the other with the rest of the world.

While Jake had been out today finalizing some paper work, I had prepared a homemade chocolate layer cake with homemade chocolate frosting. I knew this was his favorite dessert, plus I wanted to give him a birthday celebration before he left. His birthday is at the beginning of August, and I didn't want to celebrate it while on two different continents. I had also gone out and purchased two other gifts for him, one of which I am wearing under my dress.

We walked in the door to our place, and Jake immediately went to hang up his dress clothes. While he was doing this, I pulled out the cake, putting twenty candles on top, and then pulled out the wrapped box containing his other gift.

When he walked back into the kitchen to find me, a huge smile landed on his lips.

"What is all this?" he asked, coming to stand next to me.

My only answer was to sing him the birthday song. "Make a wish," I told him when the song ended, and then I watched as he blew out the candles.

"What is all this about?"

"I didn't want you to have to celebrate your birthday away from me, so I baked you a cake and got you a couple gifts. Please don't get mad at me for getting your something you won't be able to enjoy for a while, but I know you want one, so I splurged," I told him, handing him the box before turning to pick up my camera again.

Never one to be patient, Jake tore into the wrapping paper right away, revealing in a matter of seconds the prize beneath.

"An X Box, babe? You really didn't need to get this for me," but as he said this, I could see his huge smile and he wrapped me up in a very loving embrace.

"No, but I wouldn't trade that smile on your face for anything. Why don't you go set it up while I make us each a bowl of cake and ice cream." The words had barely left my mouth before he was in the living room, opening the box and connecting the cables.

By the time I was ready to hand him his bowl and settle down next to him, he was engrossed in a game. "Alright you, as soon as this game is over you are going to sit back, enjoy your cake, and then we have to get to bed. I know it was probably mean of me to get you this right before you had to leave, but I just couldn't resist. And I am glad I did because I got to see that smile on your face."

"It's a deal if we don't go to sleep when we go to bed," he broke away from the screen long enough to waggle his eyebrows at me as he said this, then turned back to the screen.

A couple minutes later he turned off the console and the TV and we were enjoying a piece of very rich cake. I fed him his first bite, as he did mine, recreating our wedding of just a couple weeks ago. He told me over and over how good it was, saying he was having another piece for breakfast.

He stood up to take our dirty dishes to the sink, then came back and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom, and turning off the lights and locking the door along the way.

Once we were in our room and the door was shut (he didn't even bother turning on the light), he pushed me against the wall and began attacking my mouth with deep kisses. His tongue quickly asked permission to enter my mouth, and I consented. The mixture of his taste and chocolate quickly making me light headed.

When we needed air, Jake broke the kiss, but continued to pepper kisses along my cheeks, jaw, down my neck, and to my shoulders. This did nothing to remedy my lack of air.

It didn't take long for him to strip me down to my undergarments, and he definitely liked what he saw. I went out and purchased a tight, corset that was a dark green (his favorite color) with white accents, and had a matching thong. It made my breasts, which were really only a small B, look like they were a very full C. His eyes lit up like he was a kid in a candy store and he began to devour me immediately.

My hands couldn't decide where to settle. They began in his long black locks, became restless and went to his back, then back up to his face, and now I was just running them up and down his back. But when I felt him begin to undo the lacing of the corset, I immediately knew what job they needed to do: get him naked.

I frantically began to strip him of his uniform and soon it was lying in a puddle at his feet. His glorious naked body was standing in front of me, and I couldn't help but lick my lips. He stands around six foot five, has a dark caramel complexion, and straight jet black hair. His eyes, equally as dark as his hair, are on fire with passion and love for me and it is almost my undoing.

He doesn't pause for long once he is naked, and I soon join him. Well, at least he appreciated the money I spent before it was tossed to the floor!

He picked me up bridal style and gently lay my on the bed, quickly covering me with his body. His lips went to mine and he used his right arm to prop himself up while his left drifted between my breasts, caressing each one equally.

It begins is descent, and when it gets to my belly button, it moves to the side of my body, down my thigh and to encircle my knee, which he then hitches over his hip. His hand then travels back up my body, finally coming to the place I want it most.

He slips his finger through my folds a few times, collecting the juices that have collected there, before bringing it to his lips to taste. The sight alone is almost enough to make me come on the spot. But then he quickly pulls it back down and pushes into me. There is a brief pause as he adds a second finger, then a third.

Soon I am panting and writhing and wanting nothing more than to come, and he gives it to me. Before I can completely recover, and as my body is still feeling the aftershocks of an amazing climax, I feel him press himself between my legs and into me.

We both groan at the contact. He gives me a second to adjust to his size, and then begins to slowly, agonizingly slowly, pump in and out. It is the best yet most torturous feeling in the world. He keeps kissing me and caressing me throughout his ministrations, brining me to another orgasm quickly.

After he feel me clench around his manhood, he picks up the pace.

"I love you so much Bella Black," he moans in my ear.

"I love you too Jacob," I moan right back to him.

Neither of us can hold out much longer, and my hips begin to meet his, thrust for thrust. Soon I feel him erupt inside me, brining about my third orgasm for the night.

Once we have both finished feeling the aftershocks of our love making, he pulls out and pulls me into a big hug. We lay facing each other for what feels like forever. We know that tomorrow will bring with it the pain of separation, but we know that we will see each other again soon. He is set to be on tour for 15 months, but will be back for a two week leave in the middle. We can do this.

I stare deeply into his eyes, memorizing the way he is looking at me now and knowing that I won't get to see it again for another couple of months. I drift to sleep and dream about us, five years from now, with a small little girl and another on the way. She is playing in the yard with her daddy, and I am sitting on the porch of the house on a swing, reading a book.

The next morning comes, I say good-bye to Jake, promising that I will love him forever and be waiting for when I can hug and kiss him again. I also promise to make him another cake, which makes him chuckle.

When I come home to an empty house, I can't help but fall into the bed and cry. I grab his pillow, take a deep breath of his sent, and pull it close as I cry myself to sleep.

**Hey everyone! Sorry this turned out to be kind of a sad chapter, but I promise it won't always be, we just have to get past the first couple. And yes, this is an Edward/Bella story, but you are going to have to be patient. Edward is will be coming into the story either at the end of the next chapter or in chapter 4.**


End file.
